


Time to Spend

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backrubs, Birthday, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Community: schmoop_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know why God gave Lucifer a second chance, doesn’t know why Lucifer took it, but he’s profoundly grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Spend

**Author's Note:**

> For the schmoop_bingo prompt: “birthday.”

Sam wakes to the feeling of hands on his back. He shifts, making a sleepily interrogative noise.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm…Lucifer? Wh’re you–”

“Shhh.”

Sam sighs, leaning into Lucifer’s hands. He’s found oil somewhere, and Sam has no clue where the devil learned to give massages, but he’s _good_ at it. All the ever-present kinks and knots that come from being a hunter are relaxing under the gentle pressure of his fingers.

He hisses as Lucifer hits a particularly thorny bundle of muscle in his shoulder, then moans as it slowly loosens.

He hears Lucifer suck in a breath, then lips are pressed between his shoulderblades.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

“Are you forgetting what day it is?” Lucifer asks quietly.

Sam isn’t sure what he means for a moment, then it hits him.

May twenty-seventh.

The day he’d been pulled out of Hell.

The day Lucifer had been given a second chance, when God gave him a body of his own and restricted his powers as a punishment. Or a test

Lucifer still has his Grace, but he can only access it with difficulty, and it drains him to use it. He’d killed a werewolf coming after Sam a few months back and had to spend three days resting afterwards.

Sam rolls over, pulls Lucifer down for a kiss. “Do you regret it?” he asks quietly when they break apart.

“Never.”

Of course Lucifer wouldn’t regret being freed. Sam’s been to Hell, he knows what it’s like. Still… “Even though you’re essentially human now?”

“Even though.”

Sam swallows, and kisses Lucifer again. He doesn’t know why God gave Lucifer a second chance, doesn’t know why Lucifer took it, but he’s profoundly grateful.

Lucifer pulls away and kisses down his throat, licking over the hollow of Sam’s collarbone. Sam whines and tries to grab hold of Lucifer’s hair, but it’s too short, so his fingers just slide through it instead. Lucifer sighs, then starts moving slowly down Sam’s body, sucking his nipples, then spending an unholy amount of time licking at his navel.

When Lucifer’s lips finally close around him Sam arches up, but Lucifer seems perfectly content to take his time. He sucks for a few moments, then pulls off to lick around the shaft, and nose at his balls.

Sam groans when Lucifer takes one in his mouth, rolling it gently. He reaches down blindly and ends with his hands clutching Lucifer’s shoulders, burying his fingers in the T-shirt he sleeps in.

Lucifer sucks him down again, bobbing his head. Sam squeezes his eyes shut, and when Lucifer grazes his teeth along him, lightly, Sam moans and comes down his throat.

Lucifer pulls off, licking his lips, and Sam whimpers.

Lucifer smirks and moves up to kiss him. Sam opens to him, sucking Lucifer’s tongue into his mouth at the same time as he flips them over so that he’s on top.

He pulls down Lucifer’s boxers and takes hold of his cock. Lucifer shudders, still not used to the sensation, even after all these months, and bucks up into him.

Sam strokes him slowly as Lucifer writhes underneath him, pressing his fingers against the vein on the underside, massaging the base. Lucifer throws his head back and Sam can tell he’s close, so he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, and Lucifer comes with a gasped, “ _Sam!_ ”

Sam grabs a tissue and wipes his hand off, then leans down for a kiss. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
